Naruto, The Twelfth Akatsuki
by Kintokun
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the twelfth member of the Akatsuki is harboring a secret. Inside of him is the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, unbeknownst to the Akatsuki leader "Tobi". When the hunt for the jinchuriki begins and Naruto finds himself at a brick wall he begins to question everything, from his allegiances to the people he loves. Naruto will soon learnt that the truth hurts. Bad. RT for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola my readers! Thank you for clicking on this story and I appreciate it. Please review, tell me what you like or don't like, what I should change or anything like that. This does take place in a different Naruto timeline. Erase normal childhood Naruto from your head. None of that happened. You could say this sort of takes place during the Fourth Shinobi War except there's no war, if that makes any sense. Everyone is in their twenties or younger in some cases. _

Chapter 1: The Akatsuki

_ Naruto stumbled through the forest. Bloody and beaten. His arm was broken and his stomach grumbled to show its hunger. He thought about food, how his mother used to cook rice and seasoned fish to perfection. How he gobbled it all down without a second thought. Seeing his parents again was the only thing keeping him going. _

_ He shivered as a cold breeze passed through the forest. All he was wearing was a light t-shirt and shorts, not the type of clothes he should've been wearing out in the forest in the middle of December but he couldn't do anything about that. The moon was full and shining in the sky down onto Naruto's face. He felt like crying. He felt like just curling up into a ball laying next to a tree and going to sleep and waking up from this nightmare. But his father's advice stopped him from doing it, _Run wherever your legs take you and don't look back_. His father had told him_

_ He couldn't give up. Even if he had no hope he had to make some. He walked a little bit more looking at his bare feet and the wet ground. _

_ And then he heard a light rustle._

_ He turned to look behind him. It must've been coming from the trees that surrounded him. There was only a little dirt path for him to follow so that he could reach the safe house his parents told him to go to. Naruto stared deep into the forest, squinting and breathing heavily. He froze as he saw a shadow move. Another one moving after it. Just a deer or a bird. Or a person. He thought as he slowly began to back away. _

_ As soon as he heard the laugh he bolted. He limped as fast as he could wincing in pain with each step. The path became more tree-filled and shrubs of all sorts began to block his path. He tried to step over them but jumped back as thorns dug into the bottoms of his foot. He turned. The shadow was jumping from tree to tree. But there was no doubt that he was getting closer to Naruto. _

_ Naruto then made a left and began to run through the forest, avoiding trees and almost certainly scratching up his feet. _

_ But Naruto had worse things to fear as soon as he tripped on a fallen log. He began to roll over continuously sliding down a hill rocks dug into his skin and pained his entire body. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he stopped rolling and laid on the grass. Everywhere was filled with numbing pain. He cried out and even that hurt. He could do nothing but lay there and look at the dark night sky. He heard a crunch and his eyes darted to the left. A man in a black-colored robe with red clouds painted on it approached him. He had an orange mask that spiraled into a hole that showed his eye. It was red and had what looked like black dots in it. His black spiky hair made him look even more menacing. _

_ "You don't look too well, Naruto." He said, kneeling down to look at him. Naruto looked at the man's red eye and immediately felt nauseous._

_ "It's a shame. I'll need you in good condition for what I have to do. You seem interesting. I'll keep you around for a little while, see how you grow and change. The Fourth Hokage's son ought to show some potential." The man continued._

_ Naruto took a shaky breath as he began to be sucked inside of the man's mask. It felt like his whole body was being ripped apart and squished into a tiny ball. The tears wouldn't stop running down his face and for a second he thought he saw a flash of yellow light moving faster than lightning. But it was too late for Naruto to be rescued. He closed his eyes as darkness flooded in and surrounded him._

And then I woke. Sweat trickled done my neck onto my bare chest. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I slid out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom, turning the faucet on making a jet of water ran down from the pipe. I gathered some in my hands and splashed it into my face, the cold sharpening my senses. I looked at myself in the mirror. My spiky blonde hair that reached down to my shoulders seemed untidy and there were shadows under my eyes. Signs of restlessness_, Another nightmare,_ I thought as I rubbed my forehead. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door and footsteps behind me. The sound of heels hitting the floor. I turned around and saw Sakura there leaning against the doorway, looking me over and frowning.

"What's wrong with you? Constipation?" She joked.

I smiled, "Ha-ha. What do you want anyway?"

Sakura grinned back. Her pink hair was tied into two ponytails with a black band. She wore her red sleeveless top and black shorts, her cloak wrapped around her waist. She looked harmless certainly, but give her the chance and she could flatten you.

"Master wants us, he says it's time to start the hunt." Sakura explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "The hunt?"

"I don't know the details. You're going to have to come to the meeting room if you really want to know."

Sakura turned and walked away before I could ask anything else. I turned the faucet off and shook my head, letting out a sigh and returning back to my room. It was quiet and I could hear nothing but water dropping. There were lanterns on my nightstand and suspended in the air by wires and string. No doubt the work of Tenten. The space Master gave me was large, although I had no idea why. I'd grown up here as a child lying in my king-sized bed and rolling around in my red satin sheets. Maybe he favored me more than the other members. It didn't matter anyway, I never knew what that guy was thinking. I walked over to my dresser and opened it pulling out a white t-shirt and slipping it over my head.

I then walked out of my bedroom, turning left to go up the stairs.

"Hey! Naruto! Wait up!" I heard a voice behind me shout. I groaned when I realized who it was. Kiba was jogging over to me, Akamaru at his heels. Although they both were _extremely_ annoying, with Kiba always acting like a hero, and Akamaru barking and pooping all over the place, the dog scared me more than Kiba did. It was a slender thing with sharp razor teeth and red eyes. It was completely white and had the appearance of a tiger rather than a dog. When I first met the guy I thought the dog had rabies.

"What's up?" He asked as he slowed to a walk beside me.

"I'm going to the meeting room. Lord Tobi wants to see us." I answered quickening my pace.

"Well what's the hurry? With you looking like that, it seems you'd be going to bed rather than to a meeting." Kiba laughed. Akamaru made a sort of bark and then growled at me.

"Shut up, Kiba, it's not like you look any better." I replied. His hair was a complete mess and he wore a mesh t-shirt and green cargo pants with sandals like he always does. The bandages wrapped around his eyes had been switched with a black bandana. He was like he always was. Untidy and smelly.

We kept walking in silence. Well I did. Kiba just kept on yapping like his dog does whenever someone throws a stick. Luckily, we made it to the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

"Naruto! Kiba! How nice of you to join us." Zetsu called. I looked toward the ground shaking my head. I remained silent and pulled out a chair, sitting down around the long table and waiting for Master to arrive.

"What, no response?" His white half said teasingly.

"Shut up, Zetsu." I responded.

"Yeah, Zetsu. There's no reason to state the obvious, Naruto is always late." Shikamaru joked. Everyone laughed while I only blushed more. I only watched as Shikamaru let out a plume of white smoke, then put the cigarette back in his hands.

"You're the one who's late all the time! Your lazy ass can't get halfway to the bathroom without thinking about going back to sleep." Naruto retorted.

Shikamaru only threw his cigarette behind the chair and stared at me.

"What? You expect me to lose my cool? Sorry, Naruto. I'm not like you." Shikamaru said.

"Why, you-" Naruto began to say.

"Enough, Naruto. You're an adult now. This whole immature act has got to stop." A voice interrupted. I watched as my master emerged from the dark hallway, a white mask with two holes on his face.

"I..." I tried to find something smart to say, but all that came out was a simple, "I'm sorry, Master. I'll try."

"You _will._ You won't try." Lord Tobi remarked. He then took a seat at the head of the table and Zetsu walked up to his side, in his hands was a book which he sat in front of Lord Tobi.

"You all know why I called you here. You should. This is the moment of truth after all." Lord Tobi began. Everyone remained silent, no doubt wondering what in the world he had to say. An image of the nightmare before flashed through my mind and a shiver crept down my spine. I shook the thought out of my head and listened to Lord Tobi.

"All the years I spent training you was for this moment, the day where you would go off into the outside world to do a simple task for me." He continued. "I won't fill you with some emotional crap right now, time is quickly disappearing and frankly, I need you to get this job done quick and clean."

"There are nine tailed beasts in this world. They were created by the Sage of Six Paths years ago when he was alive. There giant creatures containing a large amount of chakra that could level a village in a matter of minutes. That's the exact power I hope to have control over." He explained.

Zetsu cleared his throat then spoke up, "We'll extract the beasts and store them in a special statue that's in another hideout. There'll be several hideouts for the extractions scattered around where you'll all be sent." He placed a pale hand on the book in front of Lord Tobi, "This contains information my brothers have collected on the nine jinchuuriki. These people have the tailed beasts, or bijuu, sealed within them. We need to get them out."

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat. My stomach was hurting for some reason and it felt like it was about to burst open.

"This extraction will kill them, but it's for a greater cause." Zetsu continued.

"When this is all over, Project Tsuki No Me will be complete and I will be the ruler of this hatred-filled world." Lord Tobi said. I swear behind that mask he was smiling. His sharingan eye looked at the 12 of us.

"We're splitting you up into three man squads. Don't complain about who you get stuck with, remember our mission." Zetsu said. He then took out a page from the book and read it off. "Shikamaru, Choji, Ino. You're group number one. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, group number two. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, group three. Neji, Lee, and Tenten, group four."

I slammed my palms down onto the table, "SASUKE!?" I screamed aloud. Everyone's face turned to me. "No way. I'm not doing this. He's a showoff and a player!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke questioned. He leaned on the table, glaring at me. "At least I have skills."

"Sh-shut up you idiot!" I stuttered. My cheeks were a bright red and Lord Tobi was leaning back in his chair, amused.

"Make me, dunce." Sasuke countered.

I was flaming, I hated the way girls fell for him like leaves during a storm. I hated how he always showed me up whenever we fought. I hated everything about him from head to toe.

"Enough! You guys are acting like babies. What did I say?" Zetsu intervened. His black half seemed to be angry while his white half was smiling devilishly.

"No complaining..." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No complaining!" I shouted.

"Good. I'm glad your voice is still working, with all that shouting you do."

I sat back down in my seat and tried to fight back the raw feeling of embarrassment. But I could do nothing. It felt as if a black cloud was hanging over my head and rain was pounding down on me.

"If you don't mind me asking, if there's four three man cells, how do we take down all nine of them?" Neji asked. Polite and calm as always.

"You don't. You'll have multiple targets. But don't worry, Tobi will be retrieving some of them." Zetsu answered. "Now then, let's discuss your targets. Tobi?"

"Sasuke, you and your squad will take the nine and eight. Neji, you'll be taking care of the seven and six. Kiba, you have the numbers five and four. Shikamaru, you take care of one and two. I'll take three tails. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Tobi explained.

We all nodded.

"Then prepare to move out. Project Tsuki No Me is officially beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Path to Follow

"I hope you're ready Naruto," Sasuke said, slipping his bag over his shoulder and looking at me.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is a serious mission, I'm not gonna be like I always am." I responded. I wasn't in the mood for this shit and yet Sasuke had decided to act up again. I always found it funny how they considered me to be immature.

"You? Acting serious? That'll be the day." Sasuke said.

"Dick." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We carried on, exiting the cave through a metal door. I covered my eyes as sun shone down onto me. It blinded my eyes as I had gotten used to the darkness of the caves and the dim lights the candles gave off in there. The pond by this hideout was filled with fish that rose in and out of the water. As we continued to move, the shadows that the green, leafy trees created covered us and the hot summer sun could no longer bathe us. I cracked my neck and walked beside Sakura. She had decided to this time remove her hair bands, letting her long pink hair go down to her shoulder blades. An Akatsuki cloak covered most of her body but she was still beautiful regardless.

"Hey," I said as she noticed me.

"What's wrong?" She asked turning to me.

"Nothing, just felt like talking." I replied.

"So, have you read up about our targets?" I asked.

"The first one is in Kumogakure and his name is Killer Bee. He's a lightning style user and he's the adoptive brother of the Raikage, so capturing him ought to be hard." Sakura answered. Sometimes I wish I had her memory and intellect. I had gotten better over the years but my sheer stupidity always poked it's head through the cracks whenever I tried to shove it back in.

"The other one is in Konohagakure and he's the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. From the information Zetsu's gathered it seems he's shown quite the potential. He a master of the fire release and summoning jutsu. He's around 16 or 17 by now." Sakura continued.

"Interesting. You think it'll be easy to catch them?"

"Nope. That's why Zetsu advised us to go undercover, slip right under their noses then capture Konohamaru and Killer Bee when they least suspects it."

"You mean to infiltrate the village?"

"I don't like it that much either but...we don't really have a choice." Sakura bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Something troubling you?" I asked.

Sakura looked into the forest. Her eyes seemed to scan the surroundings, she even stared at Sasuke's back for a while. Then she spoke, "Don't you ever think about being free? You know...not being a member of the Akatsuki?"

My expression must have gave her an idea of what I thought. She shook her head and turned away, "Never mind. You don't understand."

I immediately hurried to say something, "No! I mean, I do. I get it. But...come on, Sakura. It's ridiculous. This guy took us in when we desperately needed him. He raised us, trained us. He made us who we are today."

"Naruto, I'm not stupid. Surely you know that by now. I've realized that but...I don't remember a thing about my childhood before Lord Tobi took us in. What if it's all a lie? Maybe he's just using us so that we could work for him now. Maybe he kidnapped us."

I remembered the nightmare I had a few days ago. Was it real? If it was why did I see it now? What did it mean?

"Sakura-"

"Hey," Sasuke said. He paused and looked at us closely. "What are you two

whispering about?"

"It's none of your business, Sasuke." Sakura answered. I was surprised by her tone. Something must have happened between them. I felt some sort of tension or awkwardness between their interactions. Maybe they had an argument.

"I just want to know, Sakura. For all I know you could be plotting about how you're gonna escape from me and go make out somewhere."

"Really, Sasuke? You know good well I'm not looking to get into a relationship."

"And why is that? Is it because of me? Didn't you get the message last time?."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

I saw something snap in Sakura, like the chains that were holding her back had been broken, "You think you're so fucking great, don't you? Like you're better than everyone and everything. Well you're a liar and a fucking asshole! You're completely inconsiderate towards others and you treat them like shit. I'm tired of you attitude and how you treat me. How you treat everyone."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and then he squinted at Sakura. His hands were fists and it seemed as if he was gonna hit her. If he was then I would stop him.

"You gonna hit me again?" I took in a deep breath at the remark. It seemed like Sakura was being sarcastic but the comment seemed to slap Sasuke right in the face. Did he really ever hit her? Sakura reared her hand back and punched him in the face. She then continued to walk, deliberately hitting Sasuke's shoulder.

I was caught off guard by the attack and I stared at Sasuke for a couple of moments. He looked at the blood running down from his mouth for a few seconds, then wiped it on his cloak and looked at me.

"Damn, Sasuke." I said. "I can't even bother to insult you right now."

I ran and caught up to Sakura. When I reached her side she didn't even lift her head to acknowledge me. She just continued to walk in silence. I put my hand on her shoulder but she pushed me off and sped up her pace.

I ran a hand through my wild blonde hair and sighed. Sasuke was now following behind me, but I noticed the distance he put between himself and Sakura. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I thought this was going to be some stupid little bijuu hunt. Now it's turning into something like a TV show. More importantly, if this was how things were gonna turn out, working together would be a pain.

By the end of the day we had reached Hideout #2. It was our first stop on the map where we could rest and plan for the next day. I doubt at this point any planning was going to happen. Sakura removed her pack and dug around for a few minutes, searching for a key.

"Damn it, I don't have one." Sakura mumbled. She looked at me.

"Ask Sasuke." I regretted the words as soon as they slipped my mouth. Sakura glared at me but refused to look at Sasuke.

But he moved forward without a word and found the key slot which was a tiny crack in the wall of rock. The wall split for us and revealed a metal door with several golden locks.

Sasuke opened that one too.

We stepped inside and I searched for the switch to turn the lights on. I didn't know how this place could make electricity but there were a lot of thing Zetsu and Lord Tobi could do we didn't know about. I remembered what Sakura had said about Lord Tobi and immediately felt a level of curiousity, but I ignored it and continued.

I found the switch and flipped it to the on side. The lights flickered but sure enough they worked. I slid my bag off my back and set it on the floor. This place seemed to be anything but a cave. Although the walls were mostly rough stone, the floor was a thick, cold metal and the furniture was either oak or leather. The entrance was a dome shaped area that broke off into a hallway. From there you could take a left or a right. One would lead to the rooms and the other would lead to the kitchen.

My stomach rumbled, telling me where I should go first.

After I gathered some courage I spoke up, "Anyone want somethin' to eat?"

"Help yourself, Naruto. I'm going straight to bed." Sakura answered. She walked down the hallway and took a left, her heels pounding on the ground. I noticed the dents in the metal she made when as she walked away. Man was she mad.

I stared at Sasuke awkwardly. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a room alone with him but here I was. Unless I wanted to go to bed on an empty stomach I had to eat something, and going to bed wasn't very appealing either. The nightmares were becoming more frequent and if anything I wanted them to end.

"Do you mind making me tea?" Sasuke asked. I was shocked by the politeness he showed. I hoped Sakura's punch had shaken him because he damn well deserved it.

I nodded and said, "Sure."

We walked together to the kitchen. It was the same thing as the other room but more rectangular. Wooden cabinets, a sink, counters, a stove, and a fridge stood against the wall. I opened the cabinet first and found the teapot, then heated up some water. In the meantime Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down. His fingers intertwined and he seemed to be in deep thinking. As long as he didn't speak I was fine.

But he did anyway, "Am I really...do you think I'm-"

"An asshole? A jerk? A player? A big bully? Other words that would land me in hell for sure? Yes, you are." I answered without looking back at him.

"That wasn't what I was asking," He said. I could tell he was being serious by the, "I'm going to kill you" tone. "I meant to ask, do you think I act-"

"If this is about Sakura just say it. I know you like to be subtle and all but let's just cut to the chase." I stated.

He sighed and whispered, "Yes."

"Well you came to the wrong guy," I said. "I'm not good with relationships."

"Yeah but maybe even _you _can shine some light on the situation. Cause I'm lost and I don't know what to do."

My heart exploded with joy. _Sasuke Uchiha _was asking me to help him, with GIRLS! My day could not possibly get any better.

"Well what did you do to make her so mad?" I asked, trying to hold in my delight.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his chair, "It was last week, after Tobi told us about the hunt. I told her that I was done and she got mad. She thought what we had was 'real' and that she wasn't just another piece in my little game. So I said she was clingy and whiny and she was just like any other girl. Then she slapped me and ran away. She's given me the cold shoulder ever since."

"But is she a piece in your game?" I asked. I hated that Sasuke had fooled her and played with her. But I needed to know if what they had really was true.

"She was. But now..."

"It's different, huh? That's sick, Sasuke. Sakura _loves _you. It's not some stupid little kid crush. It's true love. I don't know if you can't see it but I can." I found the words coming naturally. My heart was probably pouring out everything that made me wish Sasuke didn't exist. "And every time I do, it..." I stopped before I got upset too. But Sasuke knew what I was gonna say.

"Listen, Naruto. I know how you feel and I won't get in your way. The only thing I'll do is apologize." He said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but your right. I just wished I'd seen it before. With other girls it's just attraction and the fun of having someone drool over you. But with Sakura things are different. I don't know if she'll accept my apology, she can be very...stubborn. But I'm serious, I won't take it any farther with her."

I shook my head, giving him a half smile. The guy actually did care, "Nah, I'd rather her be happy with you then wonder what it would be like with you."

The tea pot whistled and I turned the fire off. I poured some hot water into a cup and placed a tea bag I fetched from my bag into it. I placed it in front of Sasuke but he pushed it away.

"Naruto, you should've known by now that I was lying." He said with a smile. I immediately grew frustrated. "I only wanted your opinion. But I do have to say, and I really mean this."

He got up and turned down the hallway toward the bedrooms, "Thanks."

As I picked up the tea and began to drink it myself I thought about Sasuke and Sakura. I found myself laughing at the whole situation. A girl was all it took to change the air around here. it felt like a tiny bit of the weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

But it was quickly replaced when I went to sleep later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_For anyone that asks, yes I am changing some of the characters personalities. Like Ino acts more feminine and seductive or Sasuke shows more of his vulnerability at times instead of keeping a cold, mysterious, and cruel attitude. Like I said, this isn't going to be exactly like the Naruto you know._

Chapter 3: The Demon Fox

The first thing I thought when I awoke to find myself floating in a yellow green liquid was that I was dreaming. Or nightmaring I guess.

I sat up, my wet hair sticking to my bare back, and I looked around. A dim light seemed to illuminate the area surrounding me. I saw stone walls that led to giant hallways. The stone was cracked and obviously wore down. It seemed this place was some sort of labyrinth. Behind me was darkness and in front of me was darkness. I could probably keep going and going but wind up in the same place I started.

I knew I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't resist, "Hello!?"

My voice echoed throughout the entire maze. For a few minutes there was no response. I stood there in the light, suddenly feeling a cold draft and wondering why I wasn't fully clothed. But as I looked down at my stomach I noticed something I'd never seen before.

It was a glowing red seal, made up of symbols I couldn't comprehend. It formed three rings with a dot in the middle. I touched it and heard possibly the scariest thing in my life.

"Come...child..." The voice said. It was low and rough but it got the point across well.

I found myself walking forward to some sort of red smoky light, I couldn't even stop myself. I felt even colder then I had been before but I couldn't even try to warm myself up. My body wouldn't respond to whatever I told it to do.

When I stopped walking I looked up. An enormous gate stood in front of me. It was built into the wall and had a peculiar lock in the center. As I looked closer into the darkness behind it I spotted a pair of red eyes staring at me. It showed its teeth creating an evil looking smile.

"You've come to me..." He growled. I could only nod in response. "I just had to give you a little nudge. Although you're probably confused about this dimension within you."

Dimension? In me? This had to be a dream right? The monster would break the cage and rip me to shreds in a few seconds, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"This isn't a nightmare if that's what you're thinking. Nor is it a dream. I am not a figure created by your imagination as a representation of your fears and lurking danger. I am a being of great power and strength." The monster spoke. It seemed to read my mind and eliminate most of my assumptions. But this was too much to take in, the fog was still there and I couldn't clear it away.

"W-what are you?" I managed to ask.

"I just answered that you fool. Your clueless nature will never fade will it, Naruto?"

"I don't understand...have I seen you before?"

"Long ago when you were a mere infant. But I don't like to recall those times. It fills me with even more rage." The monster moved in the darkness. I could hear the ruffling of fur and I saw the movement of white claws. "I'm here now to explain everything, before it goes too far. I should've done this earlier but you weren't ready. That bastard you call Master needed to teach you and make you powerful. I've hid in the shadows, hiding my presence and watching your growth. Maybe now you'll be of some use to me."

"If you're going to explain whatever you're talking about, do you mind trying to make sense?"

The beast frowned and glared at me, "Don't talk to me that way, child. I am your superior! Treat me with respect or I will destroy you!"

I grinned despite the circumstances, "Then come out of that cage and get me."

That made him mad. He blinked and growled louder. "Shut up you insolent idiot! If I could I would kill you. Then I wouldn't be tied to you until the day you die,"

"So your sealed within me until about eighty years from now or so?"

"Hopefully sooner,"

"Well that's a pleasant thought."

"It is for me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, this monster was becoming less of an "all powerful being," by the minute. At least I didn't have to worry about him killing me. But I still couldn't pinpoint exactly where I was.

"A dimension within the psyche. Only you and I can access this place. Unless someone uses powerful ocular jutsu. Like that Uchiha you call a friend." The monster answered, once again reading my mind.

"He's not my friend! He's my nemesis, my rival, the bane of my hatred!" I argued. The thought of Sasuke being my friend made me want to vomit.

"Whatever you say, only the ignorant hide their true selves. Anyway, I don't have much time left before the tiny crack in your seal is fixed."

"Wait, you said you were keeping a low profile. Why? Isn't it good that a super powerful monster was dwelling within my...psycho or whatever it's called?"

The monster stopped and stared at me. It's mouth that still showed teeth turned into a frown, "That's for you to discover, just know that if I did show myself you wouldn't be here talking to me right now."

It was my turn to stop and frown. I felt like the truth was right on the tip of my tongue, the pieces just wouldn't connect the way I wanted them too.

"Time's almost up kid, the only piece of information I can give you isn't even information. It's advice." The monster said, "For now, stick with that masked man no matter what that girlie says. I know your recent nightmares might make you question your allegiances but it's important you stick with your friends and your master. Once you reach Konohagakure things will become a bit clearer."

He laughed, "Much, much clearer."


End file.
